Welcome to the Academy, Ireland
by namine utau
Summary: This is a story about my Oc!Ireland and my friend's OC!Wales. They are forced into the Academy W and something is wrong with their brother Britain. He has been calling Wales a boy for some reason... And Wales has been getting paper planes lately too...
1. Ch1 To the Academy W

**Author's introduction: Hi, people! This is my first fanfic and I'm really proud of it. If you have any questions or comments please review and I'll answer them! Hope you like it! By the way, this is part of another story; it just comes from Ireland's point of view. My friend was doing this from Wales' point of view so if you want to read it; it's called ****Hetalia: Hi, I'm Wales****. Type in 'Wales' then click on 'Mystery' and you can find it! **

Prologue

This is a story about the outrageous Ireland (she's a **GIRL, **wankers!) going to the World Academy W. She's one hot-tempered, stubborn, potato-loving lass who loves a good whiskey once in a while. She has long, brown hair (if you're wondering why it's the dominant hair color in Ireland, so suck it losers, it's not red hair!), brown eyes, and usually is seen in a traditional green Irish dancing dress unless it's a war meeting. She has two sisters (Wales and the Republic of Ireland), and a brother (Britain). Her best friends are Hungary, big sis Wales, and little bro Britain.

Welcome to the Academy, Ireland!

Chapter One

As I walk out of the bar with Germany and Denmark a cool breeze ruffles my long, brown hair. We were all drinking again for the celebration of I-beat-Prussia-in-a-drinking-battle-in-your-face- Prussia! Last we saw him he was sitting in a dark corner blaming God for his loss. Germany and Denmark say goodbye and I depart for the academy. Little Bro and Scotland forced me to go there, and my sister Wales is going there too. 'I'm sure it will be a total bore. I would prefer staying at France's for a weekend then going to this stupid school… I take that back. School is _much_ better than that pervert France,' I thought. Well, maybe it will be fun with Wales there. I certainly don't want to spend the school year not knowing anyone!

_After many hours of walking…_

The school was huge in a 'I could easily get lost here' way. There were dead ends, long staircases, and too many dorms to count. 'Just great,' I thought,' I'm gonna be late for the opening ceremony.' In one corridor I heard the most loathed sound in the world.

"Oh hon hon hon~!"

Oh crap, it was the pervert that makes others look like nothing: France. He has effortlessly tried to make me his territory since, like, FOREVER.

**INTERUPPTION! He really did try to make Ireland French territory in history! Too many times, I tell you! **

"What do you want, wanker?" I said with much loathing. "Why, is little brother Britain rubbing off on you, my sweet little Ireland?" he purred.

"Pfft, I'm older than you, you git. So shut yer gob!"

"Oh hon hon, but you still act only a few centuries old."

"Keep that up and you're gonna get on ma bad side."

"You wouldn't you sweet little thing!"

"One more word, and I'm callin' Germany, you-"

"Goodbye! Maybe you will reconsider the offer!"

And with that he quickly walked away. Thank god, Germany is the best person on Earth! I can always rely on Germany in bad situations. Though, I can take care of myself, thanks to my potatoes!

I finally made it to Room 220 in the east girls' dorm. There was shouting going on inside. I only caught a few phrases like 'Shut up, stupid!' and 'Wanker!' Soon my little brother Britain stormed out of the room, looking seriously ticked. "Hey there, little bro," I said as he walked past me. "I'm not in the mood, Ireland!" He grumbled when he stormed away. He was shouting random things about quilts and patchwork until he got to the stairwell. 'Did I miss something?' I thought tilting my head.

Well, after that short talk, I slowly walked to the doorway. Eyes gleaming, I saw Wales was standing there looking ready for a fight. "Heya!" I said walking in and tackling/stumbling into Wales for hug. 'I guess I'm still a little shaky,' I thought, 'stupid whiskey.' Looking over my shoulder I saw little Lichtenstein and a familiar puffin sitting on the windowsill. "Isn't that Iceland's puffin?" I said as I let her go. "You know him?" Wales said.

"Yeah, I go over to the Nordics' house sometimes."

"Well, he got lost and he asked me to take him to 'The Tough Guy.'"

"Hm, how about we look around the school for Iceland? I wanted to find my way around here anyway!"

"Sure!"

And after that we set off to find Iceland. Though, it's going to be hard. This school is like a giant maze!


	2. Ch 2 We're Being Chased by a Vampire!

**Ch. 2 We're Being Chased by a Vampire!**

**Author's notes: Ok I'm sorry if these chapters aren't like the other story!**

Soon after that, Wales, Lichtenstein, and I were on our way to the boy's dorm. We decided the best way to get there was to cross the courtyard. It was a very pretty place with roses, and poppies, and plenty of others things I had no time to look at. Once we were inside, Wales pulled out her map and said, "It seems that Iceland is in Dorm No. 130." "Isn't that far from this entrance?" Lichtenstein said. I looked at the map and groaned. 'Just our luck,' I thought, 'and I'm Ireland!'

Well, we began the long, silent walk up to boys' dorm 130. It was really hard to keep quiet. This school was old and the floorboards creak under our feet. It was not the sneakiest way to get there.

Suddenly I hear another sound in the hall. I look to the corner and see the scariest person in the world (besides France): Romania. He wears a little hat with red and yellow strings and is kind of cute, but under that cuteness is pure terror. He is a vampire (no, he does not_ sparkle)._ I let out a small squeak and hid in the curtain near us. "Careful guys, he's a vampire and he will suck your blood," I whispered from the curtain. The others quickly came in the curtain with me. Wales was shivering, my eyes were saucers, and Lichtenstein's lower lip was trembling. He starts walking past us. His footsteps start to fade and I let out a sigh of relief. "Hello?" Romania said, "Is someone there?" Next moment, he grabbed Wales by the arm.

Pulling a violin out of thin air (like I always do when I'm in a pinch), I smacked Romania, grabbed Wales and Lichtenstein, and ran. "Hey! What was that for?!" He yelled at me. I never ran as fast as I did in my life at that moment. He chased after us. "I think I see dorm 130 coming up!" shouted Wales. I picked up the pace and left Romania in the dust. We halted in front of dorm 130. Panting, I slammed open the door and crashed on the floor, startling a crying Iceland. "Hey we have your puffin!" Wales said as she handed him to Iceland. Icey was overjoyed and hugged the puffin tightly. The puffin also hugged him with his cute wings. 'Aw,' I thought.

It was a cute scene until I saw Romania down in the hallway."We should go now, bye, bye!' I said impatiently. "Hey Iceland," He said looking down, "Did you see three girls? One with long, blonde hair, one with short, blonde hair, and -" He finally noticed us. I grabbed the violin again and charged at him. "Die! Die! Fhaigheann tu bas vampire!" (Die! Die! Die you vampire!) I yelled slamming him again with potatoes and the violin. "What did I do to deserve this?!" He yelled as he tried to block my attacks. 'Sorry dude, but I'm not getting bitten today… plus I'm still ticked about not getting into that Magic club,' I thought. I ran off with Wales and Lichtenstein. "Goodbye, Iceland!" Wales shouted back. All of us ran as fast as we could down the stairs. England looked up from his book at the last moment and we crashed into him. "AHH!" we all screamed. Britain landed on top of me and Wales managed to hold onto the bar to stop from falling. Lichtenstein fell near the bottom of the stairs. "Ow ow ow…" I groaned. "Oh my god! Are you ok, sis?" said England.

"Get off me and I might be…"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok…"

He got off me and helped me up. Lichtenstein slowly got up and limped up the stairs to where we were. Wales also regained her balance and said, "Whew… that was close!" "What are you doing here, anyway? You should know you're not allowed in the boys' dorm." England said.

"We were returning Mr. Puffin to Iceland."

"Mr. Puffin?"

"That's the puffin's name, stupid."

"Oh."

I said, "We have to go before Romania catches us! Hurry! C'mon girls let's go!"

When we started to run England grabbed my arm and held me back. "Let me go before I get killed!" I said. "I know a faster way out of here." He said. I stopped struggling and let him show us the passage. Soon we were out of the building with no Romania chasing us. "T-thank you, little brother." I stuttered. It was the first time ever he did something nice for me. He just nodded and went through the passage again.

We walked back to the dorm and I crashed on the couch. "Ireland… did you have to beat up Romania?" Wales asked. Realizing what she just said, I said, "YES! For all we know, he could have drunk our BLOOD!"

"Right sorry…"

I eyed her suspiciously and grinned, saying, "Do you like that blood-sucking demon?"

"NO WAY! Why would I?"

I remembered she showed me the letters she got before we left and smiled, "Ohhh! Right! You got that secret letter person right?"

She blushed, "W-what? Oh, uh right, that person."

"Well, I am getting tired, oiche mhaith."

"Nos da. Wait, did I just speak in my language?"

And with that I walked out of the room and into my on dorm. Hungary was my roommate and I said goodnight before falling fast asleep.


	3. Newspaper Club

_Ch. 3 The Drinking Contest: Round 2_

_The next day…_

I woke up the next day to the smell of bacon and eggs. Slowly getting out of bed, I put on my uniform and walked over to the table. Hungary had made breakfast and we ate, talking about what we would do in class. Before we left I said, "Tomorrow I'll make breakfast so you don't have to." She thanked me and we waited for the others to get up. Wales was blushing as she walked out of the room. Seychelles had joined us shortly before Wales and Lichtenstein. "Hey-a, first class for me! So who do ya think I will sit next to?" I said cheerfully. I could see they were hiding something from me but I pretended I didn't notice.

We got in just in time for class. "Alright everyone take your seats!" Ireland is a new student here now, is that clear? Treat her like you do with everyone else." said the teacher Mrs. Clarkson, "Ireland, there is a seat next to France, now take your new seat."

Outraged that I had to sit next to that frog-face, I grimly sat down next to him and folded my arms. "Ireland~" He purred in my ear. With more force than needed, I slammed my foot down hard on his and he went sprawling on the floor. You could hear a sickening 'SNAP' sound and moans escaped the Frenchie. "C'est mon Irelande toujours prêt pour un combat. ~" (That's my Ireland, always up for a fight~) he whispered to me and I stomped again until he was nearly crying. Now you know not to get on my bad side: phase 3.

He kept whispering things to me until I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand and said in my most proper voice, "I would like to move from this French wanker because I can't listen to what you're saying, ma'am."

"Oh um, yes, you may move. There is an empty seat next to Wales, I think." She said.

I walked over to the seat that Lichtenstein was sitting in and she got up. "Sorry, Lichtenstein," I whispered to her. Mrs. Clarkson doesn't care if there is another student sitting in a place another student is supposed to sit. She gets what she wants whether you like it or not.

_At lunch time…_

I walked over to the table where Italy, Wales, Lichtenstein and Germany were sitting. They were all silent until I spoke up, "So, I heard you guys have a newspaper here! Do you have any room for me?" When I said 'me' I pointed to my face and that means that if I don't join, I call Beibhinn (she's my best friend and she's a banshee). "I think so; don't we need an editor, Germany?" Wales said looking at him. I quickly asked him, "I can be editor, right, Germany?" The look on Germany's face made me think he thought I was insane. "I CAN BE EDITOR, RIGHT?" I repeated, acting like Russia and Belarus combined. Germany took the hint and slowly nodded, saying weakly, "Ja." This was what you call phase one of my bad side.

"Hey, West!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to see the loser albino Prussia wearing a cocky smile. It was like he never lost that battle. "West! What ya doing?" he said. Noticing me finally, he turned and pointed at me, saying, "Ireland! I want a rematch on the drinking contest!" There was a pause until I started laughing, "You're gonna lose again, Prussia!" Wales started staring into space and I asked, "Hey! Wales, do you know Prussia?" She shook her head.

"Well, this is Prussia. He's Germany's older brother, and the one who lost to a girl!" I said sneering at the albino. "I want a rematch!" he pouted.

"Well, you can get one, but~ I won fair and square last time, so if you lose again you must-"

"The AWESOME ME will NOT lose again!" he interrupted.

"That's what you said last time~! Anyway if you lose…"

I walked up to him and whisper in his ear, "You gotta kiss Hungary and tell her how ya feel~" I saw that Wales had heard, but no one else did. Prussia's eye widen for a few milliseconds and he said, "What?! Fine then! I will win and prove to you how awesome I am…" He started thinking of what I should do if I lose. "And if you lose, you have to…" He said and then whispered, "You gotta kiss old West and call me awesome for a whole week kesesese~!" I noticed Wales had heard that too, but anyway I accepted.

Honestly, I like Germany as a friend and nothing more. I know he was trying to help me by bringing potatoes to Ireland even though that ended badly, so I don't hold a grudge against him. Curse you potato flies.


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE:**

**H-hello everyone! It's nice to- AH! *hides behind table as angry fans toss things at me* I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. It's, just, my friend has writer's block and if she can't write, I can't write. When she finally finishes her chapter, I'll post mine also. Though, she's been working on a fanfic about the states. Apparently, it's based off a dream she had. I happened to be Maryland and she's Virginia. Well, please stay tuned for ch. 4! And if she doesn't continue it, I WILL MAKE HER! D:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the VERY late chapter. My friend (the one who is making the Wales' POV story) had writer's block ****. I couldn't make mine if she didn't make hers! But now she's out of it and I can type up my story! YES! So, expect many interesting things in this chapter. And I'm adding the 2p's! YAY! Anyway, enjoy, R & R, and whatever else you want to do! (Expect REALLY long chapter)**

**Oh, and there was a change in the last chapter! Instead of kissing Germany, Ireland has to kiss Prussia! My friend changed without me knowing ****. **

After lunch, all of us decided to walk around in the gardens. I was trying not the smirk because, being the evil person I am, I set a snare for Britain. We sat next to an old oak tree, and that's when I heard it. "IRELAND! YOU GIT!" I heard England shout.

It worked! My trap worked! I burst out laughing at the sight of him. One foot was dangling from a string and the rest of him was hanging upside-down. "YOU UNREASONABLE DRUNK IRISH SHE-DEVIL!" he yelled at me. I grabbed a stick on the ground and poked him, saying, "Well, that's no way to speak to the person who knows how to get you out of that." Wales got up from her place and walked over, "So England, how's it hanging?" He looked like he was ready to murder.

That's when I saw Wales on the ground. She was knocked out. "Wales!" I yelled, running up to her, "Wales! Can you hear me?!"I shifted her slightly to see her new pet ram, digging its hooves in the ground. Germany and Romania ran over to see what happened. Somehow, England managed to get out of the trap. But he wasn't helping. He just stood there as I shook my sister, trying to get her awake. Romania tried to pull me back, but I yelled, "Faigh amach dom bastaird! Ta me ag iarraidh chun cabhru le mo dheirfiur! (Get off me bastard! I'm trying to help my sister)!" "Ireland, calm down! We can take her to the nurses' office!" Romania and Germany both said.

_England's POV_

The bloody hell just happened? The five of us ran straight to the nurses' office. Germany was carrying Wales and Romania was trying to calm Ireland. But being the girl she is, she wouldn't stop cursing in Irish. Gaelic. Whatever. I quicken my paced and Ireland said to the nurse, "Wales *pant* ram *pant* unconscious! *pant, pant*" She sat down for a breath. The nurse walked over to Wales and placed her hand on her head. "A head injury. Put her on the bed over there and I'll see what I can do."

_Back to Ireland's POV_

_An hour later…_

"Is she ok or not?!" I shouted at the nurse. "Ireland, calm down! She will be fine once she wakes up!" the nurse replied. 'Dammit, how can she be so calm about this?! MY SISTER is hurt! And is unconscious!' I thought. I walked over to the bed and whispered, "Dammit, Wales get up! Don't make me get the potato cannon!" Her eyes opened. I gasped and hugged her, yelling, "WALES!"

But something was wrong. She wasn't crying or wailing. She always did that when she got hurt badly. Her face was blank and confused. She asked, "Who are you?"

I decided to look for Wales' memories in the forest near the school. I've actually been in the forest a couple of times because of my love for nature. I knew where everything is. I knew where the foxes, rabbits, deer, and squirrels lived and grazed. In no time, I had already found one of her memories near the base of a tree. It was a memory of me and Britain pranking each other. I smiled.

That was when I heard something behind me. A faint rustling in the bushes. I quickly turned around to see nothing there. Just to be sure, I walked over to it and looked inside. There was just a bunch of snapped twigs and leaves. I sighed and thought, 'Must have been an animal.' But I heard another noise behind me again. Feeling watched I pulled out the knife I carry around with me from my sleeve with a quick flick of my wrist.

I turned around and kept a look out for something. 'What is it? A bear? Another person?' I thought. When I heard a rustling in another place, I realized that I was surrounded! Trapped! "Show yourself! Before I make you come out!" I said. One chuckled. I turned right towards where I heard it and threw the knife. There was an impact and a grunt, but the impact didn't sound like it hit the person.

Another knife came from my other sleeve when I flicked my wrist. Whispering was going on behind me and I threw the knife. Both of the people dodged it. "Dammit!" I swore under my breath. Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth. Knowing what to do (because the many times people tried to take over Ireland), I bit his hand and ran.

Since I knew where to go, I was quick to reach the edge of the woods when I tripped on a rock. I scraped my knees and hands during the fall. Three shadows caught up to me and looked down. "Well, she was harder to get than I thought," one with a jacket on his shoulders said. The one with a hat knelt and grabbed my hair. "Hm, she is a pretty ragazza. I think we should keep her." "No, remember. We only want her for ransom." The last one said. "Bitch please, you can't take me alive!" I said, scratching the one who held my hair. He let go and growled.

The one with the jacket punched me in the stomach. I grunted and kicked him in the face. The last shadow held my arms behind my back and picked me up. I kicked and yelled, "Faigh amach dom bastaird (get off me bastard)!" He handed me to jacket bastard and that one slung me over his shoulder. He ran straight back into the woods with the others following.

That was when I noticed their eyes. One pair was bright violet. The other dark red. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled, kicking and punching jacket bastard. Violet eyes smirked and Red eyes muttered something. "She'll be fine as long as we are watching," Violet eyes replied. "What's that supposed to mean, Violet Eyes?!" I shouted. The one carrying me burst out laughing and said, "I like this one already!" I couldn't glare at him so I glared at his friends. "Shut up, Jacket Bastard!" I yelled at him. It was his friends' turned to start laughing. "Ok, for once, I think Lucifer is right!" Red Eyes said.

I stared at him in shock. He sounded just like Japan! I also realized the one next to him had a curl. Just Like. Italy's. "Wait, Japan?! Italy?!" I yelled. They remained silent. But the Japan hit me on the head and I blacked out.

_Once I woke up…_

When I finally woke up, my arms were bound behind me. The room was actually a nice one. But it was dark. Fancy furniture was littered around and a person was standing near the wall. "Hello, love!" He said. His pitch was so high I thought my ears would bleed. The man/boy walked over to me and leaned down, saying, "Care for a cupcake?" His eyes were what scared me the most. Not his bright pink sweater-vest or his gingery hair. His eyes were bright blue with pink swirling inside them. But he looked like… like…

Britain!

"Jesus! You look just like Britain!" I said. He smiled cheerfully and said, "Why, it's not nice to swear! And yes, poppet, I am Britain! But people call me Oliver so I'm not mixed up with your brother." I just stared at him. This dude was Britain! "B-but… you're too… cheerful," I finished lamely. He just laughed. "I better check up on the others. Oh, and I'm actually called 2p!England." he said walking out of the room. I stared after him as he shut the door.

_Meanwhile back at the nurses' office…_

**_Your sister is being held for ransom_**

**_We want $1200 or else_**

**_-The second players_**

Britain crubbed the note and threw it out the window. his bangs covered his eyes as he walked out of the room. 'Dammit...' he thought.

_Bakc with the 2ps..._

'What… the hell…. Just happened?!' I thought. First, I'm kidnapped. Then, I meet some weirdo who claims he's 2p!England. Wait… 2p? I had heard about them. They were the opposites of the countries. And I just saw England's second personality. That's means… he can cook!

I shook my head to get the thoughts out. 'I need to focus on escaping,' I thought. Struggling in the bonds didn't work. Neither did trying to stand up and run. I sighed and closed my eyes. The door suddenly opened and my three kidnappers walked. "Oh god, not you three again. Get out of my sight before I murder you," I growled. Who I was guessing was 2p!Germany chuckled and 2p!Italy glared at me. "We should tell you who we are," 2p!Japan said. I pointed to each one and said, "2p!Germany. 2p!Italy. 2P!Japan."

"Ok, so you already know who we are. Then we'll tell you why we kidnapped you."

"You want to get ransom and make the others feel bad."

"Ok, she's good." 2p!Italy said.

I smiled. "We should tell you what people call us so we don't get mixed up with the others." 2P!Germany said. "I'm Luciano. That's Chiku. And that one is Lucifer." Luciano said. "G'day to you! Ireland's the name and LET ME GO!" I yelled, writhing in the ropes. Lucifer grinned and Chiku said, "We'll let you go once we have our money." I kicked him in the knee and he growled. Lucifer started laughing as he hopped around. My shoes always have a metal tip for kicking people. Twice the pain, twice the fun. I grinned at the sight of him.

But I quickly got slapped in the face. Chiku had slapped me. Luciano punched him in the stomach, saying, "We promised in the note we wouldn't hurt her!" I sighed watching the two of them bicker. Lucifer untied me and said, "You're allowed to roam around as long as you don't break anything." I said thanks and quickly broke the fighting men apart, flipping both of them. "Ow!" they said. Lucifer was laughing as they got up. "I believe she's MUCH tougher than we thought," he said. "You don't underestimate me!" I said proudly, "Anyway, is there anything to eat here?"

_A few minutes later…_

We were all sitting around a mahogany table, eating. Other 2p!countries sometimes passed by, but I never saw myself. "Ireland, I have to ask. Why aren't you scared of us?" Luciano said. "Well, I've never actually been scared of anything besides small spaces. Besides, you guys are actually nice," I answered. This comment got a few shocked expressions around the table. "But, we kidnapped you. And you must have heard the stories surrounding us." Chiku said. "Yeah," I said, "but now that I have actually met you guys, you aren't as bad as they say. You guys are actually very kind!" Luciano spit out the wine he was drinking and started choking. "What's wrong? You dying?" I asked.

"No *cough cough* Just *cough* I've never *cough cough* be calle- *cough* called kind *cough* before!" He said between coughs. "It's very rare for us to be called kind." Lucifer said. "Honestly the only one that scares me here would have to be Oliver," I said. "Yeah~ he is pretty creepy. Oh, and don't take one of his cupcakes!" Luciano said, now that he stopped coughing. "No cupcakes… got it." I replied.

"Speak of the devil…" Chiku said. I turned to see the 2p!Allies heading towards us. "You might want to move, ragazza," Luciano said, motioning to a seat next to him. Not trusting the Allies just yet, I quickly moved to that seat. The Allies were standing right next to the table, staring at me. "What's she doing here?" 2p!Canada said. "Excuse me?" I said, glaring at him. "Hey, she's not that bad lookin,'" said 2p!America. Luciano fixed a glare on him and said to 2p!Canada, "We're holding her here for ransom." Britain suddenly jumped and hugged me. "Aw, I was hoping we could keep her. We could bake cupcakes together and a lot of other fun stuff!" I mouthed the words "Help me" to Luciano and we tried to pry Oliver off of me. "Ok, you're crushing me now!" I said as he held on tighter.

With the help of death threats and the other Allies (they introduced themselves while we were trying to get Oliver off me), Oliver finally let go and giggled. I gasped for breath and said, "You were hugging me so tight I thought I was back in the Victorian Era!" Some of the Allies and Axis Powers started laughing. Luciano helped me off the floor (I happened to get knocked over in the process). "Say, Ireland, do you like to drink? We have a pub here," Lucifer said. I stared at him in shock and said, "There was a pub here the whole time and you NEVER TOLD ME?!"


	6. Chapter 5

_While walking down the hall to the pub…_

The Allies weren't as bad as I first thought. They were nice to me too, but Oliver still scared me. "Ireland, have you met yourself yet?" Al asked me. I shook my head and Yang said, "She usually keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anyone." I said oh and we started talking about other things. They all wanted to see my potato cannon when I mentioned it. I said that I'll bring it when I come back. "Wait… you'll actually come back?" Luciano asked. "Of course! I haven't had this much fun in days!" I replied. This comment also got shocked faces.

_At the pub…_

I gasped when I saw how big it was. It was the perfect place to have a huge party! We walked over to the counter and sat down. I ordered my favorite beer in the world: Guinness. It tastes awesome in my opinion. Lucifer ordered whiskey. Luciano ordered wine. And the others ordered many other things. I took a sip of Guinness and it tasted even better than back home. America and Canada were already drunk and fighting. "Who wants a drinking contest?!" I yelled, raising my glass high. That received shouts of "hell yeah!" and "who wouldn't?!"

**First contest: America vs. Canada** **(because they were already bickering and wanted to end it like this)**

Al grabbed a beer and so did Matt. Matt was frowned and Al was grinned like a maniac. "Five, four, three, two, one…. GO!" I yelled. They both quickly brought the beer to their lips and gulped it down. Al happened to finish first and won. He high-fived Lucifer, who was betting that he would win. Chiku looked at the ground as he handed Lucifer the money. We were all laughing at Matt who had his head on the table and beating it with his fist in defeat.

**America wins! (Yay!)**

**Second contest: Ireland vs. Germany**

"Ready to get beat by a girl?" I said. "In. Your. Dreams." He replied smiling. "Five, four, three, two, two n' a half... one, GO!" Yang shouted. I immediately gulped it down in almost two seconds. All of the men around were silent for about 20 seconds and then they burst out cheering. I jumped up and down shouting "Yay!" repeatedly. Lucifer was pure white. Gloom was hanging around him. Chiku was also gloomy as he handed more money to Luciano. "I like her!" Al said. Oliver suddenly hugged me out of the blue. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't let go. AGAIN. The Allies and Axis sighed. Al grabbed Oliver's legs and Luciano held onto my shoulders. They both pulled but it wasn't enough to get him off of me. Finally, the rest of the Allies went to Al's side and the Axis mine.

_After getting Oliver off me (which took threats, cupcakes and a lot of time)…_

**Ireland wins! (Wha ha ha!)**

**Third contest: Italy vs. France (fits because they both like wine)**

François and Luciano clanked glass and Chiku did the countdown. "One." He said. I face-palmed when he said that. Luciano gulped it down first and won. Everyone was cheering for him. Chiku handed even more of his money to me because I'm awesome and knew Luciano would win! François didn't really care and just went back to smoking.

**Luciano wins! (Woot woot!)**

_After other contests…_

We were all walking down the hall, drunk as idiots. Chiku was very gloomy because he lost almost all the bets. I patted him on the back and said, "Cheer up, dude *hic*! You still got some *hic* money!" Al was dragging Matt because he passed out sometime during one of the contests. Al didn't really care. Apparently they hate each other. 'I wonder if Wales and the others are alright,' I thought.

I passed out right then and there. Luciano caught me before I fell to the floor. He picked me up princess-style and we continued walking. "I think she's even cuter when she's sleeping," Al said. "Da, she is cute," Isaak said. They started talking about other things like how terrible Oliver's poisonous cupcakes were.

The Axis and Allies separated and the Axis took me to one of the rooms. Luciano placed me on the bed. Lucifer gave me a hungry look, but Chiku slapped him and whispered, "No dirty thoughts!" Apparently he was a pervert. Just great.

[Shut up, lad, I was kidding]

_In the morning…_

I woke up with one terrible headache. The light shone right in my eyes through the curtain. I slowly got up, getting out of the light. When I was rubbing my eyes, Oliver slid out from under my bed. He had a creepy smile of his face and his hand was raised in a sort of wave. It took me a moment to see him. When I did, I screeched and pulled the sheets over myself.

_In the room next door…_

Luciano woke up to the sound of screaming next door. It was my room. Thinking of the worst, he burst out of the bed and ran over here. The other Axis Powers joined him on the way. He looked at me in the corner. I was hissing at Oliver, who still looked cheerful. "Get out of here, you bloody git!" I screeched at him. Luciano glared at Oliver as he walked out of the room, saying in his high-pitch voice, "Good morning~, Ireland!"

Luciano turned to face me. I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday after drinking. I slowly got up and flipped my hair. "Don't you dare think I'm some scaredy cat or I will bring out the claws." Luciano touched his cheek as if remembering yesterday when I scratched him. I've always been prepared for battle or someone trying to kidnap me. Many people have tried to take me away and make me part of their country. ESPECIALLY SPAIN!

_At breakfast…._

We were all making small chat during breakfast. I was starting to think I fit better with the second players better than the first players. I mean, I'm always fighting with Britain, while here I can chat with Oliver. But his cheeriness creeps me out a bit. "Guys," I announced, "I think I'm gonna start coming back here every night from now on." Some of them cheered, but the others had curious looks on their faces. "Vhy vould you vant to come back here?" Lucifer asked. "I like you guys much better than some of the 1ps. Alfred is too loud." Al interrupted, "Hell yes!" "I always fight with Britain while here I can actually talk for five seconds before wanting to kill him." Oliver squealed in happiness. "Italy is too hyper for me." Luciano smiled. "I never see 1p Canada." Matt laughed. "France isn't constantly trying to make me part of his country. No response from François. "and I can hang out with you guys without fighting."

All the others burst into cheers. Oliver nearly hugged me for the third time, but Al picked him up by the collar. "But, there is one thing I want to do before someone comes to get me," I said. The Allies and Axis paused, waiting for my answer. I closed my eyes, then opened them, saying,

"I want to meet my other self."


	7. Announcement for all stories

Announcement for all stories

Hi guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a break from all my stories. I'm going to discontinue the following:

_Paint it White! (other countries version)_

And these are going on Hiatus:

_Princess Tutu and Princess Swan_

_Sword Art Online: Hetalia_

_Rise of the Guardians: The Four Seasons_

I'll be focusing on one story at a time and right now it's _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _until the next two chapters are finished. Then, I'll be working on the next two chapters of Sword Art Online: Hetalia. Then _ROTG_ and then _Princess Tutu and Princess Swan. _I hope you can understand why I've got to put some stories on hiatus. Expect the next chapter of _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _soon.


	8. Chapter 6

The Allies took me to a dorm at the house. When they opened the door, a wave of cold air rushed out. I shivered. "This is where she is?" I asked. Matt nodded ad I walked inside. The Allies left shortly after that. "H-hello?" I said. A voice whispered, "Who's there?" A girl the same height as me walked out from the shadows. She looked almost exactly like me, only her eyes were black. Her dress was similar to mine, too, but it was black with a violet trim. I noticed her hair was darker too.

We walked up to each other, both of us not saying anything. We stared at each other for a few moments, a surprised look on our faces. I broke the silence, "Me?" "Me?" she mimicked quietly. I brought up my hand. She looked down at it and did the same. We both smiled and said at the same time, "Me!"

"What should I call you so we don't get mixed up?" I asked. She thought about it for a moment and then said, "Einin."

"That means "little bird," right?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

We talked for a while, getting into our likes and dislikes. She was very nice, but kinda shy and quiet. When I asked her about her family, she stiffened. "What's wrong?" I asked. "O-oliver," she stuttered, "Well, he cares more about his damn cupcakes than me and Kendra." "Kendra… Kendra. Is that Wales?" I asked again. Einin nodded and looked down. So that was 2p!Wales' name. Kendra. Pretty.

Suddenly, the Axis opened the door and came in. They had serious but slightly sad looks on their faces. "Guess who's here," Luciano said sarcastically. "England... But remember, I'm coming _every _night from now on!" I said. They all smiled, even Einin.

_While walking to the meeting place…_

Chiku leaned over and whispered, "How did she not kill you?" I looked up at him with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

"Einin is very easily aggravated. To the point where she will kill someone if they tick her off."

"What?! She was nothing like that!"

"Yeah, well, Oliver tried to talk to her once. Few seconds later, he was running out of the room with scratch marks on his face."

I laughed, "How can I see that right now?"

Chiku smiled, and we continued the way in silence.

_At the meeting place…_

The meeting place was inside the school forest. "Well, this is fitting," I said bluntly. England and Wales were standing on the opposite side of the small open field. They were in the sun, while we stayed in the shadows. "Wales, I've got somethin' for you." I held up the memory and it started floating to her. It entered her head, and she gasped. "Ireland!" she exclaimed, "I remember now!" I smiled, happy that my little sister was back. "Now, hand over the reward and we'll let her go," Luciano growled. England's expression was hard as he tossed the suitcase to him. Lucifer caught it.

"Come on, Ireland," he said, turning around. I slowly followed, but I gave the 2ps a wink before running up to walk next to him.

"So what happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Wales replied.

"Well, that's good."

"Did they hurt you?" Britain asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

"Did they do anything else bad?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, dammit!"

He shut up after that.

Soon enough, we were already at the end of the forest. The Bad Touch Trio and Lichtenstein were waiting for us. The trio glomped me as soon as they saw me. "It's good to see you too, guys!" I said above their yelling. Wales walked up to Lichtenstein, "Hey, I'm back!" Lichtenstein smiled and hugged her.

"DUDETTE, YOU'RE BACK!"

Oh shit…

The trio quickly let go to reveal America running to us along with the rest of the Allies and Axis walking. He tackled me to the ground in a hug. "Gosh, I didn't know I was missed this much!" Britain pulled America off as the rest of the group greeted me. For some reason, I could actually see Canada. Russia pulled me into a tight hug. "It's good to see you too, Russia!" I gasped. He let go, smiling, and then Italy tackled me too. "Waaah~! Ireland, I was so worried!" he exclaimed.

I pulled away to look him in the eye (if that's even possible since his eyes are always closed) and smiled. "Hey! I'm perfectly fine, so there was no reason to worry."

He paused and smiled brightly. "Si~!"

"Let's go inside, da?" Russia said.

"Sure!" I replied and we all walked inside. They kept asking me questions about what it was like with the 2ps and I answered cheerfully. They didn't really believe me when I said that the 2ps were actually nice, and I was disappointed. Why can't they understand that they aren't that bad? They were so nice while I was there, so are they different when I'm not there?

Soon it was night, and it was time for us girls to head to our dorms. "Good night!" we said to each other. Oh boy, was it going to be a good night! I pretended to go to sleep once in my bed. When Hungary was finally asleep, I slowly got out of bed. Tip-toeing to the closet, I pulled out my black tank top and shorts. After putting them on, I quietly opened to the window. 'Ok, Ireland. You just need to jump one story. It's not that bad,' I told myself. But my body was telling me differently. I refused to budge. "God dammit! Move!" I hissed under my breath. Shutting my eyes tight, I jumped.

Thud! Ouch, that hurt. My landing wasn't one of my best, but that's probably because my eyes were closed. With a few more cuss words, I got up and ran to the edge of the woods. "I wonder if they missed me…" I whispered. Not bothering looking back at the school, I began to run again. 'I'm coming~!' I thought, trudging through the woods. On my way to my real friends.

**Holy crud, this is done already? Good god!**


End file.
